When I Grow Up
by CheddarFetta
Summary: Cleo, Rikki & Bella each have a fifteen year old daughter. Which couples are still together? What has happened in that time? What all new secrets will shake up both generations lives? Will it be a case of 'Like Mother, Like Daughter?
1. Sunshine & School

**Hey everyone! :) I did a poll on my profile as to which story I should upload next, and this was the highest voted story. You can still vote for the poll for which story to upload next.**

** Here's my new story 'When I Grow Up'! :) Yay! It's set around 17/18 years after the series 3 final.**

**I would like to thank 'H2OGirl101' because I got the idea for the name 'Cara' off of her! Thanks heaps :) **

**Anyway, to the story! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter & please review it! :)**

**CheddarFetta**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: Sunshine… and school**

_No-one's POV_

It was a normal, warm January summer afternoon on the Gold Coast.

The water was cold, and the sun & sand was hot. The beautiful beaches on the coast were packed & populated by teenagers, despite the fact that the summer holidays had just finished and school was back.

Four fifteen year olds were walking out of the school gates and across the road to a park which overlooking the busy beaches.

The teenagers -3 girls and a boy- were talking about their first day back at school, while on their way home.

Ruby Samantha McCartney was talking about her favourite subject -Art- with the others. Her long, slightly curled, dark brown hair was blowing gently in the wind.

Ever since she was born, Ruby's appearance has been an almost exact 50/50 match of her parents. Her dark brown locks and face were exactly like her mothers, and her blue-green eyes and light skin was a match of her fathers.

Cara Isabella Benjamin's tanned skin was glowing in the light from the sun. She was being her usual positive self; finding the benefits of every teacher, every class and every topic. She was a bubble of happiness & energy like her mum.

Cara shared the same facial expressions and features as her father, but she had long, marginally wavy hair like her mothers. Her hair was the same colour honey blonde hair as both parents, along with the same tanned skin. Her eyes are the same shade of blue as her fathers, just slightly darker than her mothers blue water eyes.

Ryan Harrison Bennett was comparing his timetable with the other girls that he had known basically since they were born.

Ryan's straight spiky blonde hair was filled with hair gel. His hair's shade of blonde was a few shades darker than his mothers and twin sister's white-blonde shade. Ryan's face & features were identical to his fathers, along with the same chocolate brown eyes, and slightly darker than pale, skin complexion.

While Alexa Jade Bennett was bored. She absolutely hates school… with a passion!

Alexa had inherited her mother's looks_ and_ personality. Her long, straight, light blonde hair was identical to her mothers at her age, except her mother's was very curly, -as Alexa's would normally be- except she preferred straightening her hair, like she had done today. Alexa & her mum also shared the same pale, pasty skin and beautiful baby blue eyes.

* * *

Ruby, Cara & Ryan continued their disgustingly thorough discussion about their day, timetables, teachers and subjects as they were walking home, while Alexa was yawning, trying to keep her brain from going to sleep and shutting off completely.

Sure Alexa loved her childhood best friends and twin brother but she was _so_ different from them.

Ruby was much, much more sensitive and soft-hearted than her.

Cara on the other hand was carefree, but she knew boundaries & limits and stayed inside them. She was also aware of others feelings and compassionate, but didn't suffocate them, like Ruby had the tendancy to do. Cara just had a good balance in life overall.

Then there's Ryan. He and Alexa were almost complete opposites! Despite being twins, the similarities are few and far between. Ryan was lucky. He had inherited the best of the twin's dad like his passion & brains, but was lucky enough not his ego, jealousy and anger. But Alexa is exactly like their mum; fiery, short tempered, sarcastic & sassy but also adventurous, loyal & very witty.

Alexa interrupted the current topic of 'Fastest routes to class' by saying "Sorry to rain on you guys' freaking-boring parade, but I was already force-fed an entire day of school, and you guys are making me feel like I am regurgitating it… which I would only consider if I was in a life or death situa-" but she was cut off by her 3 minutes older brother saying "What a charming analogy Lexi!" as he wrapped his arms around his sister playfully joking around with her, as she struggled to release herself from her brothers stronger grasp.

Once Ryan had let go off Alexa, he continued talking to the other girls and Alexa mentally counted the amount of times that she had actually liked school, before she realized her friends must be getting to her. She was actually thinking about school, out of school! Alexa would have left school the minute she was old enough… but when _your_ dad is a teacher at _your_ school, it kind of makes life harder...

* * *

The four friends continued walking through the park, with the hot, harsh afternoon sun beaming on them. Cara, Ryan & Ruby's conversations continued with the school theme.

Alexa was now mentally debating over whether or not to repaint her currently red room. Her debate was interrupted when she realized that they had reached the street Ruby's house was on and that the others were saying their goodbyes to her, so she joined in.

After they left Ruby; Alexa, Ryan & Cara continued walking towards their houses in the heat. Cara and Ryan were now talking about their favourite teacher, leaving Alexa aching to get to their street faster.

The trio walked into 'Barrundy Street', a street that is filled with large, stunning homes, that are overlooking a canal.

Ryan and Alexa said goodbye to Cara, who stopped at her family's home at number 13, before they then continued making their way further up the street, to number 47.

* * *

**There we are! First chapter of 'When I Grow Up' finished! :) What did you think? Should I continue on with it? Let me know or else I'll feel inclined not to. **

**Also, do you think I should upload a rough timeline of what happened in those 18 years? ie, births, weddings etc... You will find out some significant things of what's happened in that time soon though. So timeline or no timeline? **

**Chap 2, will be set in the Bennett house, from when Ryan & Alexa get home from school. I had fun writing Chap 2! :D Review & I'll upload :)**

**Have a good one!**  
**CheddarFetta**


	2. Bennett House

**Hey! :) Big thanks to:**

**_Marril96_ (You'll have to wait and see if the girls are mermaids or if they'll become one or not! ;) )**

_**hydrr**_

**_WALIXELA_ (I might upload the timeline once you have met/re-met all of the characters and their families, so that will be about Chap 4 or 5!)**

**for reviewing chap 1! :) Glad you liked it! I felt so inspired by your comments, so that's why this chap is up so quick! :D**

**I'll be updating Taken Away & Who's that Girl very soon! :D**

**Tommorow I am buying a laptop (yay!), so I'll be able to do more work on my stories hopefully, and next week I'm going on a holiday from Tuesday till Sunday. I'm not sure if the place we're staying at has internet or not, but if it does, I should be able to upload! Either way, I should get lots of my stories written! :D**

**If you want chapter 3 (which will be about the Benjamin household) then I'll need a minimum of 7 reviews total! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter & please review! :D**

**

* * *

**

****

CHAPTER 2: Bennett Household

_No-one's POV_

Ryan & Alexa walked up the driveway which led to their family's huge, modern mansion. On the way to the front door, they passed a new, shiny, expensive, red car; their mums.

Ryan reached the front door first, pulling down the handle of one of the chocolate coloured wood door double doors, with glass panels. Before entering, Ryan brushed his white sneakers on the door mat before entering the glamorous home. Alexa didn't bother wiping her black converse sneakers; rather she just walked straight on inside.

As Alexa, walked in to the house, she passed her parents bedroom & the living room, leading to the open kitchen & dining plan, which overlooked the canal.

"Hi Mum" Ryan said walking over to the twins mother, Rikki Bennett, giving her a hug as he entered. "Hi Ryan!" she said, appreciating her eldest sons gesture.

Alexa just walked right past them both, towards the stairs which led to the second story of the family's home, ignoring her mothers presence.

* * *

_Alexa's POV_

I ran upstairs, leaving mum & Ryan in the kitchen to talk together about their days.

Upstairs contained mine & Ryan's rooms, our own ensuites, another bedroom & the gym.

When I reached the top of the chocolate-brown carpeted stairs, I turned left, passing the guest bedroom, before I reached an identical door leading to my own room.

I flung the door open, and threw my school bag carlessly onto my bedroom floor, letting it land somewhere in the middle of my room.

My room was nicely decorated, but messy. It has orange/cream coloured walls and red decorations, along with a double bed, beside tables, chest of draws, desk, TV & walk-in-robe.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it. I think I forgot how exhausting school is!

After a few minutes of lying on my bed, I got bored, so I scavenged my room for the TV remote, which I was _constantly_ losing, like most of my other things. I found it after a few minutes in my bedside table draw. I turned the TV on and channel surfed lying on my stomach on my bed.

I skipped through every, single, flipping channel and had no luck in finding a relatively interesting TV show. TV at 4 o'clock in the afternoon sucked!

I got of my bed, realizing that my room was pretty useless right now. I could either watch The Wiggles, do my homework or clean my room. No thanks!

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear that Mum & Ryan were still in the kitchen talking. As I walked into the room, I saw that Mum was making a juice & Ryan was doing homework. Hmph! I didn't even know that that exsisted! I suppose I can use that excuse tommorow...

I walked over to the breakfast bar, where Ryan was working dilligently. I peered over his shoulder and said in disbelief "We had homework!" Seriously, what sort of teacher gives you homework on the first day back?

"Yes we do. Think English... Think Dad..." Ryan said, and I mentally replayed my day, particularly my english lesson, which was kind of hard to recall, because I can't remember having an English lesson today.

"Clue?" I asked sweetly with my blue eyes turning puppy-dog-like & I made my bottom lip curl out of my mouth slightly.

I watched as Ryan rolled his eyes at me, likely thinking how on earth we could possibly be related, let alone twins.

"We had the title page & 'Introduction to Shakespeare' sheet to finish" Ryan said, finally giving into my begging looks.

I stood there puzzled for a second, before I had a flow of recollection of the sheet & our lesson.

"Oh come on! That'll take like 5 minutes!" I said, before seeking some amusement, so I swiftly snatched the pen Ryan was using out from his hand, throwing it a few metres away.

Ryan sighed, got off his seat and went to pick up his ill-treated stationary, while Mum told me off for being annoying & not respecting my brother's stuff. 'At least I was amused' I thought as I grinned, not really caring about my telling-off.

"It's double-sided and we have to copy the questions and answers into our book" Ryan said smirking at his own form of payback, as my grin disappeared rapidly & was replaced with my mouth that dropped open.

"WHAT! Is Dad _trying_ to annoy me?" I said totally appalled & outraged.

"Yep, yep. That's it Lexi. It's all about you!" Ryan said sarcastically, not looking up from his homework.

I played along with sarcasm game that Ryan started, by saying "Why would you think otherwise" while smirking.

I wasn't going to let my reactions give my brother anymore amusement or satisfaction, I thought as I swiftly pushed myself off the breakfast bar I was sitting on, and heading towards the kitchen.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Alexa said smirking; she wasn't going to let her reactions give her brother anymore amusement, she thought before she swiftly pushed herself off the bar and headed towards the fridge.

I snooped in the fridge, crouching to get a look at what was at the bottom, and then I stood on my tippy-toes to see what was up the top & back. Having no success, I searched our huge, walk-in pantry, and after a minute, I found a loaf or banana bread. Score!

**_Rikki's POV_**

Alexa came out of the pantry, stuffing her face with a slice of banana bread that I brought home from the cafe.

"Hey Mum, where's the little man?" Alexa asked when she came out of the pantry with a slice of banana bread.

It was quiet for our normally rowdy house. My youngest son, Jordan wasn't the noisest -Alexa was by far-, but Jordan found it interesting to ask pointless or difficult-to-answer questions, so he was noisy from that perspective. Poor kid likely got that trait from me & Alexa is the same.

"Your dad's picking him up" I said, as I poured the juice into two glasses for my teens.

"How come you're not?" Alexa said with a mouthful of food.

"I went home from work early" I said, handing the glasses to Ryan & Alexa.

"Why?" Alexa asked again, not planning on giving up anytime soon.

Ryan sighed as he listened to Alexa's & my own unprogressive conversation.

"I wasn't feeling well" I said, starting to get frustrated.

Why was Alexa so much like me? I sympathize for my dad who raised me on his own. Poor Dad!

As my back leant on the kitchen bench, I watched as the twins looked at each other, and then looked at me simultaneously. Then at the same time they asked, looking concened "Are you okay?"

I smiled at them, brushing it off saying "Yeah I just felt a bit sick & I had a headache. I'm okay!"

Again, Ryan & Alexa did the same looking at each other, and then looking at me thing.

I stopped the overflow of questions as I attempted to stop the overflow of questions, saying "Lex, you might want to make it look it like you're doing work when your Dad gets home... unless you want to get in trouble on the second day back"

Alexa groaned and leaned on the breakfast bar and I was relived when my tactic was appearing to be working. I never liked having a big deal made about me... Zane on the other hand...

Then Alexa started talking, not realizing that her Dad & younger brother had entered the room. "I'll be able to talk myself out of it tommorow. I'm Daddy's Little Girl!"

"Oh really?" said my husband & ny children's father, Zane Bennett. Alexa's eyes widened & her pale cheeks turned a reddy/scarlett colour, when the all-too-familar-male voice she wanted to hear least after her last comment, spoke. Ryan & I were laughing at the timing of Alexa's comment, while Jordan just entered the kitchen with some toys.

"I'll deal with you later, Missy" Zane said pointing to Alexa, as the cocky 15 year olds father walked past her, towards me.

"Hey" Zane said softly. "You feeling better?" he asked, before he kissed me.

After our kiss, I put my arms around my brunette husband & he did the same. "Much better now" I said smiling up at him, thinking that I'll tell him the truth later.

Our romantic little scene, was interrupted by Alexa yelling "SOPPY!" at us.

Then Jordan, who was trained well by Alexa joined in yelling "YUCKY!"

Jordan is a replica of Zane, with the same brown hair, the same brown hair and the same lighter than pastey skin tone, that all boys in our family had.

Ryan just put his head back down to continue his homework. He rolled his eyes at the usual family situation. Me & Zane kissing or hugging, and Alexa & Jordan thinking & acting like it's the worst thing they've ever seen!

But Zane & I were still totally in love. Just as much as when were teenagers. Just as much as the day we said 'I do' and committed ourselves to each for life. And just as much as when our love was drawn together even more by the births of our children.

Then again, Zane & I fight just as much as ever too, so I guess some things'll never change, but I didn't mind, just as long as I got the good with the bad.

* * *

The rest of the evening went on as normal. There were a few more fights, a few more laughs and a lot more talking.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know! I had so much fun writing this chapter! :D**

**So it looks like Alexa's like Rikki, Jordan's a bit like Zane, and Ryan's just totally different!**

**A bit of Zikki in that chap! :D**

**Apart from having kids & getting married, what else has happened in that time for them? What's wrong with Rikki? Is it serious?**** There's been no mention of water yet, so are Alexa and the other girls mermaids or not? All those questions will be answered soon! :D**

**Please review & let me know whether you like my story, and let me know what you think will happen!**


	3. Bennett House Pt 2

**Hey my reviewers! :) I'm backkkkkkkk! Hahahah, I was only away for a few days! ;) **

**Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED! :D :D :D **

**Here's Chap 3 of When I Grow Up :) This chap is set on the same day as Chap 1 & 2, just a bit more from Rikki & Zane's angle. I'll be doing the same for the other couples and other girls. i.e chap 4 is from Cara's POV & chap 5 is from Bella's, then chap 6 is from Ruby's POV & then chap 7 is from Cleo's. I'm doing this to fill you in with some things that have happened in that time (while other things are surprises!).**

**This story will have a fair bit of Bella, Cleo & Rikki and their families in it (like in this chapter), but Alexa, Cara, Ruby & Ryan are the main characters. **

**Please read & review! I'll upload Chap 4 when I've got 15 or more reviews! :D**

**Also, can you please check out my story 'Our Times'? Pretty please! ;)**

**Have a good day & enjoy,  
CheddarFetta **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bennett House Pt 2:**

**_Earlier that day…_**

**__****Rikki's POV**

At the café, I had started feeling really awful. I found it hard to concentrate on things, and even standing up was difficult.

It felt like I was going to pass out.

******

* * *

**

Owning your own business had advantages, so I decided to use that power, and take the rest of the day off.

Today, I was working Rikki's café, our original cafe, that after Zane & I got out of debt and stuck to our strengths, things slowly, but surely picked up in time. So much so that we now owned a 'Rikki's Restaurant', a 'Rikki's Play Café' that was designed for families and children, along with another 2 Rikki's Cafés.

It took us a few months for the cafe to get out of it's debt, but after we did things really went well from there on. When we were about 20, Zane had decided to go to University and study English & Teaching, and since then Zane's only been a silent partner in the cafe, leaving me with the cafe & twin babies.

Those times when the twins were little, and Zane & I were newly married, were really, r_eally_ tough, while Zane was at Uni and I was running a cafe, but somehow we managed, and together we got through it successfully.

**

* * *

**

I talked to my assistant, Lauren and explained to her that I wasn't well, and that I was going home. I asked her to keep an eye on things and she agreed.

Lauren had been working for us for 7 years now, so I knew that I would be able to trust her I'd and be able to relax at home, not stressing about how things were going.

**

* * *

**

Before I left, I grabbed a couple of slices of the banana bread, thinking of when Alexa & Ryan, particularly Alexa, got home from school.

In the car I quickly texted Zane before I left.

I quickly typed **'Hey Mister. I'm not feeling well. Going home & taking the rest of the day off. Xx'** before I sent the message.

As I drove out of the car-park of the café, I thought that considering I felt light-headed and like I was going to pass out, driving home probably wasn't the best idea, but our house was only streets away, so I started my car up and drove off.

Within the 5 minutes of the drive home, I heard my phone both get a call & a message. 3 guesses who that is!******

* * *

**

I parked my car in the driveway of our home that we'd had for about 6 months. I grabbed my handbag, the packets with the banana bread, my keys and my phone.

I opened the front door and the first thing that I noticed when I walked inside was, was how quiet the house was! Normally I was worried that the neighbors would come over, complaining about the noise level!

I flopped down onto the lounge and closed my eyes for a few seconds, before I remembered about my un-read message & missed call.

Groaning as I got up, I walked over to the bench where my phone was, along with my other stuff. I picked it up, and walked back over to the lounge, lying down there again.

I opened my inbox and surprise, surprise who the message was from…

I opened Zane's message and read it **'Hey Babe. Are u ok? Worried about u! Call me if u need anything. Luv u Xx'**

Since we got married & had the kids, Zane's changed a lot. He's become much more family-oriented guy and he's realized there are people in the world, other than him. Trust me, I really like the new Zane!

I typed back **'Yeh. I'm fine. Just didn't feel like pushing myself 2day. Xx'**

Seconds later **'Okay, if u say so… Tell me about it 2nite. Xx P.S I can pick up Jordan 4 u'**

I smiled, happy that I would be able to laze around the house for the day and not have to worry about picking up Jordan.

I replied **'Thanx! Luv u :) Xx' **and I received a kisses & hugs message back.

I really, really like the new Zane!

**

* * *

**Until Ryan & Alexa came home, I just did a few jobs here and there, but nothing too strenuous. I really didn't feel up to it.

The rest of the night when on pretty much as normal; Ryan & Alexa got home. Alexa got in trouble. Zane & Jordan got home. Alexa got in trouble. I cooked dinner. Alexa got in trouble. We ate dinner. Alexa got in trouble. I did the washing while Zane got Jordan ready for bed. Alexa got in trouble. Ryan did his homework & Alexa watched TV. Alexa got in trouble. Then it was time for bed and surprisingly, Alexa got in trouble!

****

**

* * *

**

When I got to bed, I got my phone out and went on Facebook while I waited for Zane to come to bed.

1 minute ago; _**Alexa Bennett:**__ Grrr, I got my phone taken away from Dad…again! :( GAH! :P _

As I read the post that my daughter didn't think about Zane & I seeing, Zane walked in the door.

"Come here" I said, and he walked around the bed, over to my side.

I passed my phone to him, and he read her post aloud… including the one minute ago part.

Zane got his own phone out and taped a few buttons before putting it down on the bedside table.

I predicted what Zane did, so without saying anything, I refreshed my page and there was already a comment on Alexa's post.

_**Zane Bennett:**__ I can take your laptop away too if you don't get off of it :) _

Seconds later I refreshed and found another post.

_**Alexa Bennett:**__ Uh, hi Dad…._

"Refresh" I said to my husband who was now lying down on the bed too.

He read it and said "I'll be right back."

I just shook my head and sighed at Alexa and the _constant_ trouble she was getting herself in.

I rolled over and turned my lamp off, when 5 or so minutes later, Zane returned, carrying Alexa's laptop which he put on our dresser, which joined her phone, her credit card and her iPod.

**

* * *

**Zane laid down next to me and he put his arm around me. "Are you okay? What was the matter this morning?"

"I felt kind of dizzy and just not up to working."

"Are you alright now?"

"A bit better I suppose."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"It's nothing obvious, I hope it's** just** a headache."

"Mmm. Has it only been a headache?"

"Mostly that, but I felt a bit queasy too, but it's mainly just a headache."

"You don't think you're… you know…"

"Hmmm?"

"Pregnant?"

"I don't think so. It's probably just the flu Zane! No need to make a big song and dance about it. Goodnight."

"Regardless, you should go to the doctor… even if it's just the flu."

"Goodnight Zane!" I said getting annoyed & ending our conversation, before I kissed my husband goodnight.

* * *

As I went to sleep, I thought about what Zane had just said to me.

Am I?

Could I be?

I felt really different from when I was pregnant with Ryan & Alexa and then Jordan.

But who knows? I guess time will tell, but I hope it's just the flu…

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Soooo is Rikki pregnant or isn't she? Is it something worse? Ooooh! hahaha ;)**

**Remember, 15 reviews for Chap 4!**


	4. Benjamin House

****

**Hey everyone! :) Here's the next chapter of When I Grow Up!**

****

Thank you so much for all of your beautiful reviews! I really appreciate them & love reading what you think or have to say, so a big thank you for taking your time to read my stories and review them! :D

I'm loving this story & I'm really enjoying writing this story! :D I've got so many interesting ideas for it! :D :D :D

** This chapter _suggests_ that Cara isn't a mermaid... but are she & the other girls mermaids really? Will they ever become mermaids if they aren't? This chap also reveals whether Bella is or isn't one too. What about Rikki & Cleo?**

****** Enjoy this chapter & please review! 23 reviews or more = Chap 5! :D Deal?**

********Have a good day/night! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Benjamin House

_Cara's POV_

I walked up the path of the tidy garden, leading to the front door of my families' home.

Our house was a decent size, but not unrealistically large. It was modest & tidy, as well as, newly built & immaculate.

* * *

I opened the solid oak door at the front of the house and I walked through the door into my home. I looked to my right, which was my Mum & Dad's room, before I turned left into the kitchen, which was empty.

I walked through to the living room, where my younger brother, Ethan was kneeling at the coffee table, constructing some type of Lego. He was oblivious that I was in the room.

Ethan's 8 years old and has blonde spiky hair, the same shade as my own hair and my dad's. His blue eyes, however, are the same shade of crystal blue as my mums. His looks were like mine & dads too.

Ethan's was quieter than I was, and like my dad was quite shy. I was very much like my mum with my personality. We aren't noisy, so much, but we just had a lot of energy.

"Hey Ethan" I said as I gave my only sibling a smile.

"Hi Cara!" he said looking up from his activity, and when he saw me, he smiled brightly.

I walked over to my brother and knelt down at the coffee table, asking him "What are you making?" as I picked up a piece of the Lego and examined it.

"I'm making a Space Station. It's part of my Lego Space Police set" Ethan said enthusiastically, enjoying my company & interest in what he was doing.

I stood up again and said "That's cool. Where's mum Eth?"

Ethan thought about the question for a second before he said "Oh mum's in the laundry... I think."

I thanked him and made my way to the laundry, passing the dining room, office, bathroom, my own room & Ethan's.

* * *

I walked into the laundry, where mine & Ethan's mum Bella Benjamin was examining one of my dad's tops for marks before she put it into the washing machine.

"Hey Mum" I said as I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hi Cara, how was your first day back?" Mum asked as she shut the door of the machine and hit a few buttons.

"It was really good! I'm pretty happy with my teachers and classmates. Guess what! I have Dad for PE, Uncle Zane for English and Uncle Lewis for Science!" I said smiling radiantly.

Mum smiled back at me and said "Oh that's great babe! Are Ruby, Alexa & Ryan in your classes?"

I nodded my head fast and confirmed saying "Yeah, they're in almost all of my classes" smiling even more at the reminder of my friends.

* * *

Mum & I left the laundry, making our way out to the dining room.

"Do you want a drink Cara?" Mum asked just as I was about to walk into my bedroom.

"Um, yeah okay, but I really want to get my homework finished" I said standing in the doorway of my bedroom that was the colour blue, & ocean themed.

"I'll make you a juice if you want" Mum said from the kitchen.

"Thanks mum!" I said with a smile, and before entering my room, I heard mum say "I'll call you out when it's ready."

I walked into my room, towards my light coloured wood desk.

I unpacked my school bag, putting my books and textbooks on my desk.

* * *

Today I had homework from English, Home Ec, Maths, Child Studies & Drama. That was homework from every lesson I had today!

Alexa's going to be fuming!

* * *

I decided to start with the trigonometry homework and then I moved onto Shakespeare, getting the boring homework out of the first and then I continued with my Home Ec & Drama theory work. Wow, first day back and already this much homework!

I was really looking forward to tomorrow, because in the morning I have double science with Uncle Lewis, after recess I have double PE with Dad and then in the afternoon I have music & choir practice then English with Uncle Zane.

I have all my lessons, except for Choir, with Ruby, Ryan & Alexa.

I've already asked Dad what we're doing, and he said we're starting swimming tomorrow.

I absolutely love the water & swimming. I always have. It's like I have this connection with it, but I just put it down to my Dad's genes because he's a former professional diver.

* * *

It was getting close to my 5:30, and I could smell savoury, aromatic smells coming from somewhere outside of my room, likely from the kitchen, where Mum was preparing dinner.

Anyway I had my iPod earphones in and I was listening to a Kate Alexa song, humming the tune when all of a sudden I felt an unexpected kiss on the top of my head along with a hand was laid on the top of my right shoulder. I ripped my earphones out and looked up, to see my Dad, Will Benjamin smiling down at me.

"Hi Cara, what's made you so edgy?" Dad said joking.

I smiled and said "Hi Dad how was your day?" ignoring his question. He sat on my spare chair and said "It wasn't too bad. First week of school's always the easiest."

I smiled and said "Yeah, I can believe that!"

"Do you know what's for dinner?" I asked Dad, puzzled over what the smells were.

"I think we're having those chicken-satay kebab things with rice" Dad said, mentally trying to recall what Mum said to him before he came into my room and saw me.

"Cool" I said as I put my head down and continued answering the Shakespeare questions in my book.

"Alright Madam, I'll leave you to it" Dad said as he got off the chair and left my room.

I put my headphones back in and tuned out the rest of the world, listening to my music and doing my homework.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I was cooking dinner when I saw my husband Will, exiting our teenage daughter Cara's room.

Will walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I was stirring the satay sauce as I turned my head to right, sharing a kiss with him.

"You know we probably shouldn't be doing this" I said, still looking at Will, but thinking about how hot the searing hot sauce is.

"Mmm, probably not" Will said, but he leant down and kissed me again regardless.

"What are our offspring up to?" I asked as I continued stirring the sauce, looking at that now, but with Will still wrapped around me.

"Ethan's watching TV & Cara's doing her homework" Will said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"What happened to the 'No electronics after four until six'?" I said, talking about the rule Will set down after we found out Cara had been chatting on Messenger, when she was supposed to be doing her homework.

Boy did Will get angry at Cara with that one!

"Yeah that's for homework though. Ethan's eight. He _has_ no homework" Will said and I just shrugged.

It was true, Ethan very rarely has homework, and if he does, he manages to finish it at school. He was very focused like his Dad, unlike Cara & I. It's not like Cara & I are naughty or unfocused, but we just get very easily distracted.

"How was your day?" I asked him as I turned around from the sauce to face Will. I reached my arms around his shoulders and held them there, looking into his stunning blue eyes that Cara's inherited too.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again and said "Yeah, it wasn't too bad. The first week of school is always the easiest, but all the kids are still on school holidays so they're very sluggish. Oh by the way, the sauce is boiling."

I moved one of my hands to turn the stove off, leaving the other still around Will's shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I looked to see where the knob was and I felt around to find it.

I accidently put my hand on the handle of the saucepan which is metal and hot.

Although it wasn't a burning hot heat, I quickly moved my hand from the unexpected heat and knocked the handle of the pot.

The pot of boiling, bubbling & searing hot orangey-brown Satay sauce tipped over, all onto my hand.

* * *

_Cara's POV_

I'd just finished my Shakespeare sheet & title page and was about to start on my Drama theory sheet, when I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the kitchen. I raced out of my room into the kitchen within seconds.

Mum was curled over the kitchen sink crying & screaming.

As I ran over to Mum & Dad, Dad turned the tap on full, letting running, cold water flow out of the tap rapidly.

I caught Dad's eye, and he said hurriedly "Cara! Can you get the cold water out of the fridge, quickly!"

I obliged, hurrying and as I handed Dad the container of cold water and he poured it over Mum's hand.

Ethan came into the kitchen to see what all the yelling & noise was about and said "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Dad didn't explain anything, but said "Ethan, go back into the lounge room and watch TV."

Hesitantly, my little brother started leaving the room, but looked worried about what was going on, so I said reassuring him "It's okay, Eth, just go and watch TV."

He nodded and walked out, so I rushed over to the bench where Mum & Dad were. I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but there was a tipped over saucepan & sauce all over the bench which was still steaming.

Mum was still bent over by the sink and crying in pain. I now saw why. Her hand was a deep shade of red & was blistering rapidly. Dad was rubbing Mum's back as he poured cold water over her poor hand.

"Can I do anything?" I asked Dad, really, really wanting to help. It was absolutely awful seeing my Mum in pain like this.

"Is there anymore cold water in the fridge?" Dad asked, looking a bit distressed too.

I checked the fridge, but there was none, so I just shook my head and he said "Okay."

"Bella, can you take your hand out of the water, just for a second, and let me see it" Dad said and Mum just nodded, grimacing & crying softly in pain as she took her hand away from the water.

He gently held her wrist, where she wasn't burnt and slowly moved her wrist around, looking at her hand, wrist & palm.

"It's pretty bad. I'll take you to the hospital" Dad said as Mum just nodded, continuing the soft grimacing & crying.

"Cara, do you want to call either the Bennett's or the McCartney's and ask if you and Ethan can go over there for the evening?" Dad said as he got the car keys, Mum's bag and a few other things.

"Okay, let me know how things go" I said and Dad nodded at me, before leaving.

* * *

I walked into the lounge room to check on Ethan. When he saw me, he asked "What happened?"

I sat down next to him and said "I'm not sure, but Mum burnt her hand while she was cooking."

He gasped and said "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She will be, but Dad's taking her to the hospital to make sure it doesn't get worse" I said and he just nodded too.

"Okay, just watch TV and I'm going to call either Ruby or Alexa and see if we can go over their house" I said and he just nodded again, before turning his attention to the TV.

* * *

I left the lounge room and walked to my own bedroom. I found my phone under my excercise book, which I grabbed, clicked a few buttons and put to my ear.

"Hey! It's Alexa. I'm not here… well my voice is, but I'm not. Anyway, you can leave a message, but this is just advance warning that I probably won't call back unless it's interesting… or if you're that really cute guy I meet the other day and gave my number to. Hell! I hope Dad doesn't hear this… Anyway, this is the voice of Alexa signing out. Ciao"

Great, Alexa's not answering her phone! She probably got it taken away from her as a punishment or something like that. Seriously, she had her phone taken away from her more than she actually had it! Maybe Uncle Zane heard this… anyway, I'll call Ruby, and then try Ryan.

I put up with another few 'Bring, brings' before I heard a pickup and Ruby say "Hey Cara! How are you?"

"Hey, yeah I'm good, but there was an accident at my house and Dad had to take Mum to the hospital. Anyway, I was calling to see whether Ethan & I could come round?"

Ruby gasped when she heard about Mum, before she said "Yeah of course you can! I'll just tell Mum. Be right back."

It was silent for 10 to 20 seconds before I heard Ruby say "It's cool. I think Dad's going to come and pick you up."

"What? You live 3 streets away! It's okay, we can walk" I said.

"No seriously Car, I don't think you should walk around in the dark. It could be dangerous" Ruby said and I just gave in. Her family was quite protective and could get a little carried away sometimes, but she had a valid point. It _is_ getting dark and it _is_ getting late.

"Okay, do you need me to bring anything?" I asked her.

"Do you know whether your Mum's going to be back tonight?" Ruby answered my question with another question.

"I don't know, it depends how bad her hand is. I didn't even really get a good look at it , I just knew she was in a_ lot_ of pain" I said, feeling sad, recalling Mum screaming & crying in the kitchen.

"Maybe you guys should bring some PJ's & your school stuff in case you need to stay over" Ruby said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I suppose, it's easier than having to come back and get the stuff if we do and if we don't we can just take it home" I said.

"Okay, how long before you want to be picked up?" Ruby asked and I thought about how long it would take me to rush around, find & collect all of both Ethan & my own things I needed.

"Um, give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready" I said into the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

* * *

I had so much to do in 15 minutes that I didn't even stop to think about how Mum was doing, so it was a good distraction.

****

* * *

**Poor Bella! :( So after Will pouring water lots of water on her hand in front of Cara, I really don't think Bella's a mermaid anymore. But what about Cleo & Rikki? Are Alexa, Ruby & Cara mermaids too? All of these will be answered soon, along with what's wrong with Rikki!**

**Have a good night and please review! Remember 23 reviews & I'll upload!  
CheddarFetta xx**


	5. Benjamin House Pt 2

Hey! Sorry this chap isn't very long, but it's a chapter nonetheless! I've had several assignments due this week & I'm still yet to revise for my Japanese test which I have tommorow, even though it's almost 11:30pm in Australia now! :( :( :(

Thanks to my last chapter reviewers! :D I'm not sure if Emma will return yet, but I'm writing each chapter as we go, so anything can happen! :D

Anyway i gotta go, but enjoy the chapter and please review! :) 30 reviews or more = Chap 6!

Have a great day  
CheddarFetta

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Benjamin House Pt 2**

Bella's POV

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever, because of the constant pain and my continuous tears.

Will was constantly asking me how my hand was all the way too, and I probably snapped at him for asking so much, but hey, I was in serious pain. That's my excuse!

We only live about 10 or 15 minutes away from the hospital, but like I said, it felt like forever.

* * *

It was early in the evening, and the general doctor's ward was closed, so we had to go to the Emergency.

We finally got to the Emergency Ward, and my hand was stinging even more on top of the burning pain, because the cool wind had been blowing against it too.

I was given ice and a bucket of cold water to keep my hand in while we waited.

Will filled out all of my forms and papers for me, being the amazing husband he is, because my hand I burnt is my right hand, which I write with.

* * *

When the Doctor finally saw me, he examined my hand, while Will held my other one. He occasionally softly touched different parts of my skin, hand or palm, where it was burnt, making my hand sting like hell.

The Doctor looked at my hand for ages. Seriously how many times can a Doctor look at someone's hand?

Finally he gave me some pain killers & creams for my hand. I had to stay in the hospital overnight because he couldn't really tell how damaged the skin was because it had swollen and blistered immediately.

The reason it blistered & swelled up so bad is because of the oils in the sauce which were boiling too.

In the morning they should be able to tell if I need any extra treatment or creams, but if not, I should be home by midday then.

* * *

We moved to an ordinary ward and Will called Cara. Will was going to stay at the hospital with me & take the day off tomorrow too.

When Will got off the phone with our daughter, he informed me that Cara & Ethan were going to stay over at the McCartney's and they'd be able to take them to school too.

* * *

By now it was about 11 o'clock at night, so Will and I talked for a while, before I eventually dozed off to sleep. The pain from my hand was really throbbing and made me feel exhausted.

It was good that Will and I got the rest of the night to ourselves, but it just sucked that we had to spend it in a hospital!

* * *

There's chap 5! Sorry it's really short, but it's a chap nonetheless!

Remember 30 reviews and I'll update!

Have a great day & please review!

XxOo CheddarFetta


	6. McCartney House

**Hey! Sorry it's been a few days since an upload, but I've been busy with school, work & life! I can't wait till the Summer Holidays! Not long left! :D **

**Anyway, thanks to: H2OGirl101, WALIXELA, majobloem, h2025, Marril96 & lyokodreamer for reviewing! :D I love you reading your reviews and seeing what you have to say, so thank you!**

**Soon you'll find out whether the original girls are still mermaids or not and whether the new girls are mermaids or whether they'll become ones! Also what's wrong with Rikki'll be revealed soon! :D :D :D **

**I've recently joined Youtube, so can you check out my videos? They're all H2o ones and I've just uploaded a video trailer for my story Taken Away up there! I'm called CheddarFetta on there too. Here's the link if you remove the spaces. **ht .youtube.c om/user/ Chedd arFetta (REMOVE SPACES)

**Enjoy the chapter & please review! 36 reviews (6) = Chapter 7! :D **

* * *

Chapter 6: McCartney House

_Ruby's POV_

After I left Alexa, Ryan & Cara, I made my way down the street until I reached my family's house.

We live in the third to last house in our street and I could see from where I was that Mum & Dad were home as Mum's white Suzuki and Dad's blue Camry were both parked in the driveway.

* * *

I walked up the path to the front door and into our house.

I could the hear crying coming from either the playroom or my room, which is a common noise in our house, so I wasn't too worried.

The closest room to the front door is the Playroom, so I checked in there to try and locate the crying.

Our parents were insistent that my younger sister Mia and I got along and had a good relationship, so we've shared a room since Mia got her first 'Big Girl Bed' when she was either nearly two or just turned two.

Our parents were _very_ insistent on this when we were younger, so that we would be close unlike Mum and her sister, my Aunty Kim who became friends only when Mum moved out. Now that I'm 15 and Mia's 12 and we both get along well, they've offered for us to have our own rooms, but we declined them for a few reasons.

Firstly 'The Playroom' that we named when we were younger, used to have our Dollhouse, Babies, Barbies and activities, has turned into our own private lounge room, where we have our own TV, lounge, desks, bean bags and we've decorated and chosen everything in the room together. Secondly at night, it's nice talking to Mia sometimes, but we're very uncoordinated because one of us won't feel like talking and the other won't stop and then we'll swap roles!

Anyway, I walked into the playroom and saw Mia and Ollie on the floor. Mia has long, straight, blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. Ultimately, Mia was exactly like our Dad.

Ollie my younger and only brother is two. His name is actually Oliver, but absolutley no-one calls him that at all.

He was a replica of my Mum, just the male version. Ollie had brown hair, dark, tanned colour skin, brown eyes and the same features as Mum too.

* * *

"What's the matter?" I asked as I leant against the doorframe of the room, watching my younger siblings fight.

"_He_ drew in my novel" Mia said pointing at the poor two year old who probably just had a creative urge.

Ollie's been having a lot of creative urges lately. On the wall, on the table, on the floor, on our stuff, on the bed, basically anywhere there's a pencil, paper or texta!

"Aren't you used to it? Besides, he's only two!" I said trying to reason with her.

Mia glared at Ollie and he smiled back, not realizing her anger, but thinking she was just mucking around and being silly with him.

"Okay then. Ollie don't draw on Mia's stuff, and Mia get over it" I said trying to resolve the problem, before I walked out of the room in search of my parents.

* * *

"Mu-uuuum! Da-aaaad!" I yelled, while I was walking through the house. I couldn't really be bothered searching for them, so I thought that this would save a bit of time.

"Wha-aaaat?" I heard a male voice yell back in response, sounding like it was coming from the kitchen.

I put my school bag in mine & Mia's room, before following the noise to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey! How was your day?" I was asked the second I walked into our combined kitchen, lounge room and dining room.

I looked up and saw Mum in the kitchen putting something on a plate, and Dad was on the laying on the lounge relaxed.

"Yeah good" I said and walked over to the kitchen to see what Mum was doing.

* * *

Our lounge room, dining room and kitchen were all in the same area because it was an open plan.

The room was like a backwards L shape. Where I'd come from, the hallway, was the bottom of the L, and to my left was the lounge room part, then straight ahead was our dining table and chairs followed by the kitchen.

* * *

Mum was chopping different fruits like watermelon, strawberries and apple, dividing it evenly between plates, so I turned to see what Dad was doing.

He was laying on the couch and channel flicking, before he leant the remote just under his bottom lip, with his hand & arm under his head and watching what was on.

"I have all of the others in my classes as well as Dad, Uncle Will & Zane for my teachers, so I'm really happy" I said before walking over to Dad.

"Hey Rubes. What are Mia & Ollie doing?" he said as I got closer even though we'd been in the same room for a few minutes.

"They're fighting surprise, surprise!" I said to Dad, and he rolled his eyes at the usual activity his youngest two children were up to.

"How was your day?" He asked and I sat down on the couch by his feet.

"Yeah pretty good. Yours?"

"That's good. Yeah mine was good. The first and last days of school are always the easiest."

"And best!" I added making Dad laugh.

"Anyway, I've got homework that needs me" I said as I stood up from the lounge and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Cleo's POV_

I watched as my daughter left the room, and as soon as she was gone, my husband got off of the couch.

He started walking over to me & the kitchen, before when he got closer he said "Psst! Cleo" and I looked up from the fruit I was cutting.

"Yeah?" I answered, but Lewis didn't say anything until he reached me.

Whispering and standing close to me, he asked "When should we tell the girls? I doubt Ollie would understand anything until it's happened."

I shrugged. "I don't know. When do you reckon?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders too. "Not sure, but I think the sooner, the better."

I just nodded and said "Alright, tonight maybe?"

"Okay" he said back.

I grabbed the 3 small plates of fruit for the kids, kissed my husband's cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Oooooh! Another secret! What's Cleo & Lewis' secret they're hiding? Any guesses?**

**So please check my H2o videos on YouTube out and comment! Remember 36 reviews = Chapter 7! :D **

**Have a good night :)  
CheddarFetta**


	7. New Day

Hey everyone! :D

I'm back from my holiday and I've got lots of new ideas, stories, chapters & videos!  
I had a great time away, but it's good to be back too.

While I was away I started writing 'Knowing Me, Knowing You' along with 'Never Say Never' and I thought of a new story called 'Holiday from Hell.' Summary's for those 3 stories are on my profile, so let me know whether you think I should upload them and which ones.

On my ventures, I saw the 'academy' in Dance Academy, some of the parks they used in it, along with The Gap (it's amazing!), the cafe's and beaches where 'A Model Daughter; The Killing of Caroline Byrne' was filmed and **I SAW ANGUS MCLAREN IN REAL LIFE**! :D :D :D (He's a lot thinner in real life) I didn't have the nerves to talk to him, but he was on set filming 'Packed to the Rafters' with 3 of the other cast members (if you watch the show, it was Jake, Dave & Coby)! :O :O :O It was so funny because my sister was next to me and she's like 'OMG, I'm breathing the same air he is!' Hahaha! Sorry WALIXELA, but if I did get the nerves to talk to him, I definetly would've mentioned you! I got pics of him and he was there for about 10 minutes before he left the set.

Anyway, to the chap! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Hope you like the chap! I've got heaps of juicy storylines coming up and sooooo so so many ideas for this story! :D Mako will be mentioned soon, along with finding out what's wrong with Rikki & what Cleo & Lewis are going to tell their girls!

I'll update another one of my stories tommorow. By the way, can I get 3 more reviews for Taken Away, and then I'll reward you with a 4 in 1 chap.

Enjoy & please review! 45 reviews from you = update from me

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: New Day**

_Ruby's POV_

"Wake up girls."

I groaned and turned over. Waking up was _not_ one of my better qualities.

"10 more minutes!" I whinged to my Mother, or personal alarm clock, while Cara got straight out of the bed next to mine.

Last night, Mia had slept on the lounge and Ethan slept in Ollie's room, while Ollie slept on the floor mattress in Mum & Dad's room.

"No Ruby, you already overslept, so get up or I'll get your Dad" Mum said as she pulled the warm blankets off, suddenly exposing me to the cold.

Her threat to call Dad wasn't very threatening at all. Dad was the type of person who wouldn't hurt a fly, and he was very patient, probably _too_ patient in some instances.

"Come on Ruby!" Mum said shaking me until I finally started moving to a vertical position.

I glanced at my alarm clock which read 7:04am.

It was way, way, way too early to even consider getting up.

Well not in Cara's case, she was up and ready as soon as Mum walked in the door.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Cara. She didn't seem as bright and bubbly as she normally was, but she was probably just worried about her Mum.

I can remember when Ollie was born and I just felt nervous and worried that something bad might happen while Mum was in labor, so I knew how she felt and the nervous feeling.

Mum had walked out of my room when I sat up, so the 2 of us were alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked Cara, getting out of my bed and sitting onto my sisters bed.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said, unconvincingly nodding at me.

"You sure? Even though it's just a burn, it's still awful when things like that happen."

"I'm just a little bit worried, but it's okay and school will distract me today."

I gave my friend a hug and when we pulled away, she thanked me.

"Now let's get some breakfast!" I said and we walked out of my room into the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning girls. You heard anything about your Mum, Cara?" Dad asked when we walked past the dining table where he was eating cereal and reading the paper.

"Dad called last night and said that they'll be able to tell how bad the burns are today and whether they need to do anything, because her hand was too swollen last night."

Dad nodded and we walked to the cupboard. I grabbed two bowls out, passing one to Cara and holding the other one. I moved over a few doors, and opening that cupboard, grabbed a few cereal boxes out for us to choose from, along with the milk in the fridge.

"Who's taking us to school this morning?" I asked as I poured milk into my bowl.

"That would be me. Your Mum is taking Ollie to drop off Mia & Ethan at the Primary School" Dad said and I nodded.

* * *

By the time we ate our breakfast and were dressed and ready to go we still had a bit of time left, but it was better than running late.

Normally we walked to school with the Ryan & Alexa, but last night Ryan sent me a message saying that Uncle Zane was driving him & Lex today.

On the drive to school, Dad talked to us about what lessons we had and who our teachers were, and he gave us a few pointers on our new teachers we didn't know much about. Today we would normally have Dad for double Science, Uncle Will for double PE, Uncle Zane for English and then we each had a different subject to each other with a different teacher, but we knew we'd have a relief for Uncle Will today.

* * *

We walked into school with Dad, and although we had double science with him first thing after Home group, he still had to go to the front office and do whatever teachers do before school.

We parted ways with Dad in the middle of the courtyard as he walked off to the front office and we walked to our classroom.

Ryan & Alexa hadn't arrived yet, which wasn't surprising since whenever Alexa goes somewhere, she's always late even if it means dragging the others in her family down with her.

I was going to use the one-on-one time with Cara to see how she really was doing, because we were rushed in the morning and I don't think I got it all out of her.

I opened my mouth to say "Cara" but at the exact same time, someone else with a completely different voice said it.

I looked up, slightly confused by the whole thing and saw our schools Student Manager, Ms Moore standing there with another boy, about our age.

"Cara, can you do me a favor?" she asked and I looked at Cara who was just looking up from her slumped position.

"Yeah of course" she said standing up and walking over to her when she gestured for her to walk over.

I watched her ask Cara something, not hearing what, but I saw Cara nod and turn back to me.

She grabbed her schoolbag and said "I'm going to help her with the new guy so he doesn't get lost or whatever, so she needs to tell me a few things, but I'll be in Science."

I nodded and the 3 of them walked off, leaving me alone.

* * *

I waited for 5 minutes, knowing that in around another 3 minutes time the bell would go.

I was looking at my sneakers and thinking they were due for a clean when I heard my name.

"Hey Rubes."

I looked up and saw Ryan walking towards me, before he dropped his bag and sat on the bench next to me.

"Morning Ryan. Where's Lex?"

"Where's Cara?"

"Helping the new kid" I said in response about Cara.

"Being told off by Dad" Ryan said about his sisters whereabouts.

"So same old, same old…"

"You bet. Cara's too nice to say no & Alexa's off bulldozing the boundaries."

I nodded, laughing at his perfect summary of my other two best friends. I was about to say something in response but the bell went, interrupting me.

"Let's go" Ryan said as he stood up, and I followed, together walking towards the door of our classroom.

* * *

_Cara's POV_

I left Ruby and walked off to the front office with Ms Moore and the boy. I glanced over at him and saw him looking at me.

I gave him a small smile and he did the same back.

He wasn't bad looking, I must admit. He had blonde spiky hair and brown eyes with average skin colouring. Definitely one of the better looking new kids I'd helped Ms Moore with, but saying that though, he was probably either stuck up, rude or dirty, but he hadn't cracked any dirty jokes or done anything rude yet. I'm sure I'd find out whether my suspicions were right or not soon.

* * *

We walked through the office into a room and Ms Moore said "Thanks for doing this Cara."

I nodded and smiled. "No problem, anytime."

"Oh by the way, Cara this is Marcus Cruz. Marcus this is Cara Benjamin."

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said politely, smiling and putting my hand out for him to shake.

"You too Cara" he said, smiling too as he shook my hand.

"Anyway, we'll start Marcus off with a tour of the school and then we'll get him a card, textbooks and timetable. You're in 1005 aren't you Cara?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Great! That means Marcus is in your home group and general classes. Not sure about the others though. But will you be able to take care of him for the week and make sure he doesn't get lost and that he settles down well?"

"Yeah I can do that, no problem at all."

"Thanks again. Now let's get started on the tour" Ms Moore said and the 3 of us walked out of the room and the front office.

* * *

We'd just showed Marcus the Canteen and Lecture Theater when Ms Moore's phone went off. She walked a few metres away, leaving the 2 of us alone for a minute.

"So where have you come from?"

"New South Wales."

"Wow! Different state. Where about in New South Wales were you? Why'd you move?"

"We used to live in Watsons Bay, which is not far from the city in Sydney, but we moved because of my Dad's job."

"Cool. What was it like at Watsons Bay? I know it can get really cramped and squishy in some places around there."

"Watson's was alright, I mean it's a bit fancier, it's still quite cramped, but the views are great. You overlook the harbor and it's near Bondi Beach."

"That's sounds great!-" I started saying but was interrupted by Ms Moore walking back over to us.

"I'm sorry guys, but there's been an issue in the office and I need to help sort things out. Cara, are you alright taking over the tour for me? I should be back by the end of it though."

"Yeah that's fine. Go do what you need" I said in response.

"Thank you so much" she said walking off.

"So…" I said taking a few steps.

He followed and we started walking towards the English building.

"This is the English building. It's connected to the Library and then just a bit further along is the S & E block" I said as we walked through the English classrooms corridors.

"So do you like the school?" Marcus asked.

"Aren't I meant to be asking you that?" I replied, making him laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, but I mean it is school after all!"

"Very true!" he said as we both smiled.

We continued the tour, me giving little snippets of information on where we were or what the buildings were used for and then the two of us would commentate on it and have little discussions on it. I actually had a good time!

* * *

We had been talking about some of our interests when we were interrupted.

"Morning Cara."

I looked up and saw Uncle Zane walking towards me.

"Hi Uncle Zane. Marcus, this is my English teacher."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marcus Cruz" Marcus said as they shook hands.

"You too. I think I might have a 'Marcus' in the class I have with you Cara. Have you got your timetable yet Marcus?"

"No, I think I get it after this."

"Alright. Anyway, I better go. See you in English Cara and Marcus I'll see you around."

We said our goodbyes and Marcus & I headed towards the front office.

* * *

(When Ruby & Ryan are talking)

_Alexa's POV_

In the car on the way to school I'd said a couple of things, that I probably shouldn't have, but I did, just to see what would happen. I mean, Dad had already confiscated my phone, iPod, credit card and laptop. What did I have to lose?

Anyway, when we arrived at school, the steam that had been brewing in Dad's ears exploded the second Ryan left.

"Alexa! Do you ever stop?" Dad said and I smirked, thinking about what was he going to do next. He couldn't take my stuff away and words meant nothing to me.

"What ya gonna do?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"I'll take away you're…."

"My…?"

"You're grounded."

"Sweet" I said smiling at my 'punishment'.

Dad looked at me weirdly, a bit shocked and I smiled even more at his reaction.

"That means I don't have to go to any of your stupid function things, right? And besides I've got my desktop and TV in my room" I said explaining my happiness to my stunned father.

"Well, we'll talk about it later" Dad said and I knew I got him stumped.

Me 1, Dad 0.

"Ciao Daddy" I said sweetly as I walked off, maintaining my 'Daddy's Little Girl' status, despite our fight.

* * *

**Hahaha! Zane has met his match at last! :P The Zane & Alexa part at the the end is sort of random, but it's necessary for an upcoming storyline...**

**Anyway, can I get 45 reviews and then I'll update. **

**Have a great day :)**


	8. Kill Me Now

**Hey :) Thanks to all my reviews & reviewers from the last chap! Love 'em! :D**

**Originally this chapter and the next were combined, but it would've been like over 4,000 words and like 13 pages in size 8.5 on a Word document, so I decided to split them up. Next chapter you WILL find out what's wrong with Rikki :) **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review and I'll update! :D Can I get at least 54 reviews, then I'll update :) Thanks **

**Have a good day & I hope you like it! :) **

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Kill Me Now**

_Ruby's POV_

The awfully boring 20 minutes dedicated to Home Group had finally passed and I was sitting in my first Science lesson of the year, with my Dad standing out the front, teaching.

"So the first topic of the year will be 'The Elements' and we'll be looking at 'Materials' and 'What things are made of'" Dad was saying when I noticed Cara and the boy from this morning walking past the classrooms window, and walking into the room.

Dad, Cara & Marcus were talking for a few minutes before Dad got everyone's attention, introducing Marcus to the class.

"Everyone, this is your new fellow student, Marcus Cruz. I hope you treat him well and set a good example of the school" Dad said while Marcus was standing up the front, going red.

Next to me, I heard Alexa say "Yes! I've always wanted a traffic light in my class! I wonder if he'll turn green too if he eats the canteen food…"

I giggled while Cara & Marcus walked over to us. Cara took a seat next to Alexa and Marcus then sat next to her, ending the aisle. The 5 of us sat there with Ryan up the other end, then me, then Alexa and them. Quietly Ryan, Alexa & I introduced ourselves to Marcus.

I must admit, Marcus seemed nice. The impression I got of him was that he's very relaxed, friendly and polite. I could see him fitting well into our group, but whether he did or not, we'd find out soon.

* * *

At recess, nothing unusual happened, just the same stuff.

Marcus was sitting with us, so as with any new kid, Alexa asked him 103 (and counting) questions, while Ryan & Cara told her to stop interrogating him. Then Alexa & Ryan had another argument while Cara, Marcus & I watched amusingly. He was blending into our group already!

* * *

_Cara's POV _

The bell went after half an hour and the 5 of us collected our stuff and put our school bag on, walking off to PE which we all had together.

"Ah! I hate PE so much! No offence to your Dad, Car…." Alexa whinged as we walked along.

Normally I was used to Alexa's constant whingeing and grumbling, but today I think I was feeling a bit sensitive because of my Mum and all of that was just a bit unsettling, so I was about to bite her head off for no apparent reason when thankfully, Marcus asked me a question.

"How is that offensive to your Dad Cara?"

"My Dad's our PE teacher."

"Whoa! Are you serious?"

I nodded, adding "Seriously. And their Dad is our English teacher" I said as I pointed to Alexa & Ryan.

Alexa confirmed my statement saying "True again."

"That's really weird! Wait, and Ruby, you're Dad is our Science teacher, right?

This time Ruby nodded and I laughed as I watched Marcus' expression. You could tell by the look on his face that he was totally shocked.

I suppose it was very strange and unusual, but we just got used to the idea of it.

* * *

Because Dad was away, we weren't doing swimming as we were meant to, because relief teachers aren't allowed to instruct swimming. Hence, because of that, today we were doing volleyball.

We had to get into groups of 4 to play, but unfortunately that meant one of us was left out.

Of course Alexa stepped out, claiming she wasn't feeling well, leaving me & Marcus on one side of the court playing against Ryan & Ruby on the other side.

We were waiting while the other kids split up into groups.

There was 5 other groups of four sorted, but there was 1 group of three left over. Because Alexa made a 'miraculous recovery' while mucking around with, and shoving Ryan, she was forced to join the last group. It was bad enough for her to be forced to do PE, let alone be put with the worst imaginable group in the class.

She was stuck with the prissy, snobby & spoilt class queen Blair Chifley, along with her best friend Kirsty Leon who was just as bad as her, fortunately though, she just wasn't as egoistic. Blair was the sort of girl who only did PE for the uniform. She was all about looks and appearances.

The last and by far the least person in Alexa's group was Casey Lyons. Casey is rude, annoying, pig-headed, arrogant, self-centered and any other bad quality you could think of.

* * *

Once our double lesson passed, Ruby & I walked over to Alexa.

"I'm so sorry you had to play with them!"

"It's okay. It wasn't actually too bad surprisingly!"

"Wow! That's good."

"Yeah. I could throw a ball at Blair AND Casey's heads and not get told off for it!"

Ruby & I were laughing so hard when Marcus & Ryan walked up to us.

"What did we miss?" Ryan asked.

"Lex's usual humor" I managed to say in between my laughing fits.

We filled the boys in and soon thereafter, they too were laughing away.

* * *

_Alexa's POV_

1 hour.

1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour.

Those two words were on replay in my head.

1 more hour then I'd be free. Well, until tomorrow anyway.

I just had to endure one more lesson and then I could relax.

I got my timetable out of my bag to see what lesson I had next.

English.

Damn! Of all lessons, English was probably my worst. I'm good at it when I feel like trying it, but because Father Dearest was my English teacher, English was a nightmare.

I made my way up the stairs to my classroom, starting to think of an excuse for Dad as to why I didn't do my homework.

That was another negative about Dad being my teacher. It limited about half of my excuses that had to do with family related reasons, all of which were probably the most believable excuses.

When I got to the classroom, the class was already in. I walked in and flopped into the seat next to Ruby.

Dad was already talking and continued once I was seated. I think it had something to do with the Shakespeare homework from last night, that's what the odd words I heard made me think as I zoned in and out, thinking of an excuse.

I'd settled with excuse of 'My water bottle leaked in my school bag, destroying my work' when I tuned in again.

"So because of that, Shakespeare will be put on hold and we'll do group assignments instead" Dad said, and I realized a piece of the puzzle was missing.

I leaned over to Ryan and asked my brother "What was the reason?"

"2 other classes are using the Shakespeare textbooks., so there isn't enough left" he whispered back and I nodded.

"So the girls will pull a name out of the hat, choosing their partner randomly. Then you'll start working on your assignments today" Dad said and I groaned. I really did not want to be put with someone else in our class, it would be awful!

Dad walked over to our table and said to Marcus & Cara who were sitting together, "You two can be a pair because Marcus is new."

5 minutes later, half the girls had pulled out their partner's names and finally the hat -which I recognized as one of Jordan's- had reached our table.

Next to me, Ruby chose first.

She moved her hand around in my little brothers cap, before extracting it and saying "Cool, I've got you Ryan."

I didn't focus on what they were talking about next as I pulled out a piece of paper and opened it, revealing a first name and a last name.

Casey Lyons.

Kill. Me. Now.

I tried slipping the name back in the cap, but Dad pulled it away.

"Who have you got Lex?"

"Casey…" I said drearily.

Dad nodded and called out to a few tables away "Casey, you're with Alexa."

I watched him nod at my Dad and then as Dad turned, Casey winked at me and I would've sworn I felt my semi-digested lunch make a reappearance.

"I want to die!" I announced to my friends.

"It's not that bad Lex!" Ryan said and I felt like hitting him.

"Yeah it's not bad because you're with Ruby, NOT Casey!"

"You might find something in common, you never know."

"Yeah that's like a lamb & lion discovering that they like the same food."

"Just go with it Lex. At least while you're in class anyway."

I sighed, closing my eyes when I noticed Casey get out of his seat, walking towards me.

"Hey Lex-i" Casey said making me hate my own name after hearing him say it.

"Hey Case-y" I said doing the same thing as he did in a mock chirpy voice.

I sat there crossed-arms silently while Casey tapped my desk.

"Can you stop?" I asked irritated.

"I can" Casey said, but continuing to tap annoyingly.

I opened my mouth to blast him, but at the same time, Dad spoke to the class, making Casey stop tapping.

"I'm now going to pass around your assignment sheets. Read them and get started. It's pretty self-explanatory."

Sheets got me & my friends cluster of desks and I picked one up, sighing as I read it.

'**Group Biography**  
In pairs you will interview another member of the class, asking them detailed, specific questions on their life & who or what they want to achieve to be in life. Sentence form answers. Minimum 650 words. Due February 10th.'

There was a lot, lot more writing on the sheet, but that was the stuff that looked important from when I scanned the page.

"Okay" Casey said as he put his sheet on the desk and pulled out his book & pen.

"Full name?"

I felt weird about the idea of Casey knowing personal & lots of stuff about me.

I didn't say anything and Casey added "I assume 'Alexa' and 'Bennett' are part of it, but is there anything else?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

"Alexa Jade Bennett" I said begrudgingly.

He scrawled it down and asked "Like that?" showing me the way he'd written my name.

"Uh huh."

I'd decided, I'd do my work, while I was in class. Only class.

"So you're turn" Casey said.

I looked at him puzzled.

"To ask me a question. I asked you one, now it's your turn!"

"Fine. What's _your_ full name?"

"Casey Drew Lyons. How many brothers or sisters do you have?"

I started replying, but was interrupted.

"Casey, can you work with me?" Blair Chifley asked, having walked over to our table.

"I thought you were with Declan…"

"I'm not! Well, I am, but I want to work with you."

"But I'm with Alexa."

I'd been keeping quiet but felt I should bring myself in now.

"I don't mind Casey, you can go and work with her."

"No I don't want to risk being told off or losing marks for changing groups. Sorry Blair" Casey said as she stormed off.

"Once she was out of earshot, Casey groaned "She's _so_ annoying!"

"I know, but I thought you liked her though."

"Are you serious? No way. Ever."

"Okay I'll take that as a no…"

"Why? You interested in me?" Casey asked, raising his eyebrows quickly, several times.

"Uh… no!" I said disgustedly.

"Yeah, yeah… give it time…"

"Don't hold your breath."

"If I do, will you be interested?"

"I repeat, no!"

"I repeat, give it time" Casey said, smiling as he spoke.

"Whatever…"

"Okay, back to the assignment!"

"Woo-hoo!" I sarcastically 'whooped.'

"What do you want to do after you leave school?"

"Marry a Prince and have 22 children" I said in a mock fairytale-like voice.

"Prince Charming?" Casey questioned.

"Nope. I was never into perfection."

"I guess you and I have more in common than what you thought…" Casey said and I furrowed my eyebrows. It was if he heard mine & Ryan's quick conversation about him before he got to my table.

"I've got supersonic hearing… and you've got a really loud voice" he said and I just laughed, not sure whether he was possibly offended after hearing what I said, but he was keeping it amusing, so I would too.

"My turn for a question. Why do you hang out with Blair, Kirsty and the others if you're not into perfection? That's what _they_ would die for and by the sounds of it, _you_ don't stand for it, so why?"

"I never really had a choice."

"The sheet said 'No one word answers.'"

"This better not go into the assignment."

"Oooh dirty!" I said jokingly and Casey rolled his eyes.

"So go on" I prompted him.

"It's no big deal and we should work on the assignment."

"Come on!"

"Don't worry about it!" Casey said snappily.

"Oi! The snapping's my job & I get very possessive!" I said.

Casey started saying something, but was interrupted by Dad.

"Everyone start packing up. There's still 5 minutes left, so wait patiently once you're done."

I thought about how the lesson had sped by so fast. What's that saying? 'Time flies when you're enjoying it?' Not that I'd ever admit it, but now I wasn't minding being paired with Casey. He wasn't _too_ bad, but then again he wasn't _too_ good either!

My thoughts were interrupted by Casey saying "When & how do you want to work on this?"

I shrugged, not really caring. "I don't know."

"Alright, give me your phone & I'll put my number in."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"You're like my brother!"

"Ryan?"

"No, the other one. Jordan… he's four." I said, waiting to see how Casey would react to being likened to a tot.

"Why?"

"Oh it goes on! Jordan similarly needs to know everything. He's always asking questions."

"Good on him!"

"What? Ganging up with a four year old now?"

"Maybe, depends… Anyway, if you want give me your phone, I'll give you mine and you can put your number in there."

I sighed. "Alright" I said as he produced his phone out of his jeans pocket.

I typed it in, handing it back to him, before he again asked "So where's your phone?"

"I got it confiscated, but I get it back tonight." I said. "Hopefully…" I added remembering mine & Dad's fight this morning.

"Alright. I'll text you so you have my number. We can organize a time to meet up or do it over the phone."

"Whatever."

The bell went and the class started rushing out of the room.

"Seeya tomorrow Lex!" Casey said, before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bye" I muttered, standing still, waiting for my friends and brother to come out of the classroom.

Casey was strange. He annoyed me so much & I usually got so much satisfaction from spitting comebacks at him, but the last lesson, I was dying for the lesson to end, but at the same time, I didn't want it to. I felt really confused…

* * *

**Hmmm so is something brewing with Casey & Alexa and Marcus & Cara... or maybe not... And what's wrong with Rikki? What's Cleo & Lewis' secret? Where will Mako come into it all?**

**54 reviews please! :D :D :D **

**Have a good day :) **


	9. Damn Hormones

_Hey! Well the reason I've updated this story before some of my others is because this chap is a thank you. I got 15 (!) reviews for my last chapter which is a record! Thank you so much, so as my thanks to you, I updated this so soon! :D _

_You'll finally find out what's wrong with Rikki in this chapter and the next one will be bringing Mako into the story. _

_Please don't let me down for thanking you, so keep up the reviews! They're quick and easy to do, but I love reading them so much. _

_Also, another ask from me, anyone who watches Dance Academy, can you please R & R my new Dance Academy story. It's called 'The Karamakov Chronicles' and it's on my page or in the Dance Academy section. Huge thanks in advance. _

_Have a good one and thanks again! xx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Damn Hormones**

_Rikki's POV_

I walked across the grass next to the playground, firmly holding onto my youngest son's hand, making sure he didn't run off, while I was searching for her.

'There she is' I thought to myself as I walked over to the person of what I could see as the back of a dark brown head.

"Hey Cleo" I said to my friend who was sitting at a park table.

She turned around and smiled at me, getting out of her seat and hugging me briefly.

"Hi Rikki. Hi Jordy. How are you both?" she asked.

"Yeah we're good" I said while my hand was being tugged on by a four year old.

"Mum-my!" Jordan whinged, shaking my hand around wildly, trying to get my attention.

"I want to go to the playground!"

"Hold on Jordan! Say hi to Aunty Cleo first, then you can go" I reasoned.

"Hi Aunty Cleo" Jordan said as fast as his little mouth could spit the words out in order to be able to go and play.

"Good boy. Now you can go" I said releasing my grip from his hand and watching my son run off.

As we sat down at the park table, I peered into the pram next to Cleo to see her & Lewis youngest child, and only son Ollie, fast asleep.

"Strange kid. Sleeping while he can be playing at the park!"

Cleo laughed and said "Yeah, he sleeps so much compared to the girls. It's great!"

"You're so lucky! Alexa was a bad sleeper _and_ a screamer, Ryan was alright and Jordan had a lot of broken sleep. By the way, is Bella coming?"

It's been a ritual for Cleo, Bella & I to meet up and have a coffee together once a week, starting when we realized we saw nowhere near as much of each other when we each had our first children, so we decided to make it a definite arrangement, once a week.

When Alexa, Ryan, Cara & Ruby were little it was good because it gave them a chance to play together, while us Mum's had a bit of company too. Ever since then, we've done the same coffee and chat thing every week.

"Didn't you hear Bella's in hospital?"

"What? No, what happened? Is she alright?"

"She was cooking and badly burnt her hand. We had Cara & Ethan for them last night."

"Ow! I'll give her a call a bit later."

Cleo handed me a coffee that she'd bought from the local coffee shop. That was another part of our 'meetings.' We would always take it turns to pick up a coffee for the others.

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip from the hot drink.

"So how are you?" Cleo asked and I shrugged.

"I've been feeling a bit 'bla' the last few days."

"What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know. I've just had ongoing headaches and feeling like I'm going to puke."

"It sounds like…"

"I'm pregnant?" I finished for her, adding "That's what Zane thought too."

"Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, I'm going to though, just make sure."

"Do you want to be? Is it planned?"

I turned around quickly, checking that Jordan was okay on the playground before turning back and saying "Not planned, but I don't know. I mean Alexa & Ryan are nearly 16 & Jordan's 4! It would be so hard starting all over again."

"Yeah I know what you mean. That's what I thought when I found out I was pregnant with Ollie, but the twins & Jordan are old enough to be independent and look after themselves while you look after baby."

"Hold up Cleo! It's not even confirmed yet" I said a bit irritated and snappy.

Before Cleo said anything back, I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out of my handbag and saw 'Zane' and a picture of us on the screen.

"I'll be right back" I said to Cleo before getting up and walking off, answering my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Our daughter is way too much like you! It's unbearable! I seriously sympathize for your Dad!" Zane said in his frustrated voice, commonly used after he talks to Alexa.

I smirked. "What did she do now?"

"In the car she was talking about stuff I never wanted to hear from her, and when we got out I was telling her off, but she was already two steps ahead of me, because I said I'd take something off of her, but she already realized before I did that I've already got all her stuff. So then I ground her and she's happy about it!"

I laughed. "Let me guess, she was happy about it because she doesn't have to go to your work stuff and meetings?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I just thought about why I'd be happy if I was Alexa."

"Told you you're way too much alike!"

"Oi! Watch it Bennett!"

"Never said there was anything bad about it…"

"Not yet anyway."

"Haha. Anyway, I forgot to ask you this morning, are you feeling better today?"

I groaned. "Not you too!"

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"I'm out with Cleo & I told her I wasn't feeling well and she said the same thing as you did last night."

"Well how are you anyway?"

"I feel brilliant!"

"You're lying."

"Wait, so you want me to answer you, but then when I do, you say I'm lying?"

"You lied to shut me up. I know you Rikki."

I sighed, discovering that maybe my husband knows me way too well.

"You're right. I'm still not feeling great."

"Well when you go home, just stick Jordy in front of the TV, and then you go and have a rest. Okay?"

"Whatever…"

"Okay, now I've got to go. Love you"

"You too. Bye." I said hanging up and walking back over to Cleo.

She was now holding a drowsy looking Ollie who woke up sometime between me leaving to answer my phone, and now.

"I'm sorry about before Cleo" I said apologetically.

"It's alright."

"It's just the thought of it all sort of scares me again in a way."

"I know what you mean, but whether you are or whether it's something else, you'll be alright."

"Thanks."

I checked my phone for the time and realized I had to go.

"I've got to go and take Jordy to get a haircut."

"Alright. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks. I'll see you later" I said before walking over to the playground to get Jordan and leave the park.

* * *

On the way home, I picked up the certain something from the chemist, something that has the potential to change my family… a lot.

* * *

Later that night, Zane had an early night and I did a few things before going to bed too.

On the way to my bedroom, I passed Alexa & Ryan who were on the couch watching TV together.

"Don't go to bed too late you two. I'll be checking on you later" I said, getting a nod from my son & no response from my daughter.

I walked into our bedroom and closed the door. Zane was on his laptop and as I walked over to the bed, he looked up.

"Hey."

"Hello" I said back to him and flopped onto the bed.

He shut his laptop and put it down next to the bed, wrapping me in a hug.

"How are you?"

I sighed "Alright. Big day."

"Why?"

"I went out for a coffee with Cleo, that's when you called, and then on the way home, I picked a test up."

"And?"

I started to say something, but stopped immediately when I heard the door click open.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Nothing."

"Well then can you leave us alone please?"

"Why?"

"We're having a private conversation."

"Oooh! Private convo! My favourite!" Alexa said as she raced over to our bed, squishing herself in between Zane & I.

Once comfortable, she added "Continue!"

Zane & I looked at each other and smirked.

"If you insist…" and we leant into each other, with our faces right in front of Alexa's and began kissing each other.

"Eewww! Ewwww! Eeeew! Stop! Gone!" Alexa said as she pushed her way out from in between us, running out the door and slamming it shut.

Zane & I laughed at what had just happened.

"Serves her right!" I said, smirking.

"Yeah. Anyway, what were you going to say before she came in."

"Oh right, that."

"_That?"_

"I took a test, well 4, and-" I said, pausing to take a deep breath.

"Rikki?" Zane softly said.

"I'm pregnant… again."

I was down, examining the quilt cover, but looked up to see my husband smiling.

"Well?" I practically whispered.

"Well, that's great news!" Zane said, now beaming.

"You think?"

"Yeah! I mean, sure it's… unexpected, but we'll be fine. The twins don't need much looking after and Jordan's independent enough so that we'll be able to look after the baby and not have him to juggle too."

"Wow. Can you imagine another baby in the house?"

"I know! It'll make life interesting! Did you realize we've doubled Bella & Will and got one more kid than Cleo & Lewis have" Zane said and I recognized that same competitive streak from our teenage years that I thought was long gone.

"I thought you competitive side was gone" I said feeling annoyed and irritated that that was one of the first things Zane was thinking about.

"It is!"

"No it's not! You just proved that then!"

"Whatever…" Zane said, while my head flopped onto the pillow and I turned over, with my back facing him.

"Hey! Hey!" Zane said, shaking my shoulder gently. "No need to get snotty about it! Gee…"

I ignored my husband, feeling sensitive and annoyed.

"Rikki…"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Love you" Zane said, trying to worm his way into my good books again.

"Uh-huh."

"Brilliant! The hormones have kicked in already!"

I grabbed one of the pillows from under my head and hit him with it.

"GOODNIGHT Zane!"

"Night. Have a good sleep."

I turned around again, this time not sitting up and pointed my finger at him.

"Don't you dare go mushy on me."

Zane laughed and I turned around again. This time he put his arm around me and I couldn't be bothered doing or saying anything back, so I just let him.

After 15 minutes or so, Zane whispered in my ear "I'm sorry about before. I really am excited though."

And just like that, I fell to sleep, thinking of mine & my family's future. A new baby. Wow!

I thought a baby was big enough, not knowing what else was headed for us. Good & bad...

* * *

_Oooh! So Rikki's pregnant! What else is in store? The Bennett clan have got a few HUGE storylines coming up and not all will be as it seems..._

_What else is happening? Cleo & Lewis' secret? How's Bella now? How will Mako be pulled into the story? Will the girls become mermaids like their mothers?_

_Next chap's going to feature the one and only Mako Island! By the way, baby name suggestions are welcome! _

_Review & I'll update! The more reviews, the faster I'll put it up! _

_Have a good day, and Dance Academy watchers, PLEASE read & review **'The Karamakov Chronicles.'**_


	10. Rude Encounters

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. School & all that fun stuff catches up! Writers block doesn't help either and I got that several times when I was writing this chapter. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter, but it was all I could think of a work it. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! If you do, I'll update soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Rude Encounters**

The bell had gone symbolizing the end of lunchtime and the 5 teenagers grabbed their bags, leaving for their next lesson they shared.

"What's our Society & Environment teacher like?" Marcus, the blonde newbie of the group asked.

"Firstly, I dunno why where you came from called it Society & Environment, but it's S&E here, so unless ya wanna be utterly teased and mocked by others in your class, including me, then I suggest call it S&E" Alexa informed him.

"You still didn't answer my question Alexa! Wait a minute… is our S&E teacher one of you guys relatives too?" Marcus said puzzled by his unanswered question which was only producing more questions!

"Nope, we're all out sorry!"

We continued walking in silence, until Cara spoke.

"Oh sorry I forgot! I need to go hand a form into student services. I'll be right back, but can you tell the teacher if he gets there before I do?"

"Sure" Ryan confirmed.

"You want me to come with you Cara?" Marcus offered.

"Yeah sure, only if you want to though."

Nodding at her, Cara smiled and the two blondes walked off, leaving Ruby & Alexa behind the smirking and raising their eyebrows at each other.

"There's totally something there" Alexa stated simply, while both Ryan & Ruby nodded at her in confirmation.

"Just don't let her hear you say that!" Ruby said making the twins smirk & smile as they continued walking to S & E.

* * *

As Cara & Marcus walked into the student services office, oblivious of their friend's discussion about them, Cara's shoulder knocked against someone else. Turning around to apologize as the person walked past, Cara noticed the familiar body walking in the opposite direction.

"Dad?"

Hearing his daughter behind him, Will turned around and smiled.

"Hey you! Sorry, bit out of it. Didn't get much sleep at the hospital."

"How is Mum? Is she home?"

"Yeah, the burns hopefully aren't going to leave much permanent damage, but they'll be sore and swollen for a few weeks."

"Oh ouch. Did they give her pain-killers or anything?" Cara asked, but as Will answered back "Uh, yeah" she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore, rather the boy next to her.

Seeing the direction of her Dad's eyes, Cara tried to stop his intense glare at Marcus by introducing the two.

"Dad, this is Marcus. Marcus, this is my Dad, Will."

Smiling awkwardly, sensing Will's intense stares Marcus held his hand out with no shake.

Seeing nothing had changed, Cara added "He's new here. He just started yesterday."

Still met with awkward silence, Cara desperately tried to stop her Dad from intimidating Marcus completely.

"Dad, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you had the next few days off to look after Mum."

Turning to Cara, Will snapped out of his glare on the poor 16 year old boy.

"Yeah I have, but I just needed to bring stuff in for the relievers."

"Oh right. Anyway, we're gonna be late for S & E. Bye Dad."

"See you at home Car, bye Marcus."

"Bye. Nice meeting you" Marcus said awkwardly, before walking off with Cara to S&E, but taking one look back at Will.

"Sorry about that! Dad's can be severely overprotective!" Cara apologized as she and Marcus walked up to the classroom.

"It's not your fault!"

"Yeah I know, but still…"

"Still nothing. Forget about it Cara."

"Okay…" Cara said, giving in, looking at Marcus smiling before they continued walking to class together.

* * *

Listening to the usual, routine introduction & welcome to the class speeches, when their teacher started steering off to the dreaded topic of work & assignments.

"Now, unlike some teachers at the school, I am a very strong believer in not using school for a bit of R&R or a social gathering and doing work, a lot of it, at school which is what it's meant for. This is my reasoning behind giving you your first major assignment today" their teacher said as he floated around the classroom, distributing assignment sheets to the tables.

A chorus of groans filled the classroom, sparking a stern expression from the teacher as he sat at his desk.

"You're year 10's for crying out loud. It's not unreasonable to expect this and anyone who grumbles from this point on will be receiving a time out."

As always, boundaries were set down, so Alexa felt inclined to push, audibly saying "We're not in Uni for crying out loud!"

Not accepting her behavior and big-mouth, the teacher reached for the time-out pad on the corner of his desk.

"Thank you for voicing your opinion Miss Bennett, but I hope you realize that your opinion comes with consequences" he said filling out the details on the pad.

On the other side of the room, there was more whispered talking, which the teachers raised voice interrupted.

"Look's like Alexa's going to have a time-out partner."

"Hu- Wha- Bu- Blair" was the words Casey rapidly fumbled out.

"Does Miss Chifley have the ability to control your speech?"

"Well, no."

"Just as I thought. Once I've explained your tasks, you two may leave."

"Alright, semester 1 we'll be focusing on the environment part of Society & Environment, covering society in semester 2. I don't like to beat around the bush, setting little sheets and bits of info. In my classes, you'll receive your major assignments earlier, which will allow you more time to give me a better end result. As you can see on the sheet, the topic is 'Untouched Local Environments.' As you well know, the Gold Coast is one of the most established areas of Australia, but if you look hard enough, you will find areas bigger and smaller that haven't been built on. These places include natural rainforests, desolate beaches and unlivable islands. Wherever you choose, you will need to study this place and provide me with detailed similarities and differences between this 'Untouched Environment' and the sprawling Gold Coast. Due in 6 weeks. Work in groups of 2 or 3.

Groaning again, Alexa really, really didn't want to do the assignment. At least it was in a group. That way she could a 'silent' member of her group.

When the class began talking again, supposed to be discussing the assignment, Ruby piped up with "Bags you Cara. Sorry Marcus but you totally kidnapped her from us."

"Sorry!" Marcus said blushing, looking at the blonde girl next to him.

"Oi! Marcus! Wanna work together?" Ryan asked trying to get Marcus' attention which was currently fixated on Cara.

"Huh? Sure" Marcus said returning to conversation.

"Lex, wanna work with me & Rubes?" Cara asked Alexa who was swinging her bag onto her back, about to walk out to time-out.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, do you mind where we choose?"

"100% couldn't care less."

"K, we'll let you know where we've chosen at lunch. Have fun with Casey!"

Sarcastically flicking her hair and wearing a cheesy accent Alexa exclaimed "I'm _so_ excited!" – looking & sounding exactly like her Mum.

Walking to the teachers desk and snatching the time-out form, Alexa raced out of the room before Casey had a chance to catch up.

As Casey & Alexa left the room, Cara –oblivious to the oh-so similar discussion about herself and Marcus earlier in the day- said "There's definitely something there."

While Marcus nodded in agreement, Ruby & Ryan exchanged smirks, remembering the all too similar conversation between them and Alexa this morning.

* * *

"So anyway, where are we gonna do?" Cara asked.

"I don't really know."

"Mmm me either" Ryan said, adding "Well what places _can_ we do?"

"Rainforests… Islands…" Cara said reciting what their teacher had said earlier.

"How about Mako? I mean it's close to all of our houses and my parents are always talking about how beautiful and unique Mako is" Ruby suggested.

Cara nodded and shrugged "Works for me and we haven't got any other ideas. Why not?"

"Cool" Ruby said nodding to half of her assignment group.

"Can we do Mako too?" Ryan asked on behalf of Marcus & himself.

"You can, but cause we're all friends and hang out together, the teacher might think we were giving each other information if we both do the same place" Cara reasoned cautiously.

"Mmm true… we bags Mako!" Ryan said.

"Uh no-ya don't! We had Mako first!" Ruby fought back.

"Oh fine… we'll go find an interesting rainforest then!"

"Fine, you do that!" Ruby said, ending her fake fight with Ryan, leaving Marcus & Cara smiling at them.

For the rest of the lesson, Ruby & Cara sorted out basic details for their assignment, as did Marcus & Ryan.

* * *

Because time-out lasted through lunch-time, after school on the walk home, Ruby & Cara filled a very un-interested Alexa in on the details of their assignment.

"So when are we going to head out to Mako?" Ruby asked the other two girls.

"Dunno, don't care" Alexa responded.

"Not sure, but the sooner the better" Cara said, her response slightly more helpful.

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

"Washing my hair."

"Nothing."

"Alright then, we haven't got much homework so why don't we meet up tonight and head out to Mako?"

"Fine with me" Cara confirmed.

"Suppose it's better than doing homework…" Alexa begrudgingly agreed too.

"Okay then! So we'll meet by the wharf at 4? Whose boat are we going to take? My Dad's or one of yours?"

"Take my Dad's. I'm angry at him right now so I wanna use all the petrol" Alexa said.

Even though Ryan wasn't part of the group, he added to the girl's conversation "You're always angry at Dad, Lex. And besides you know I'm going to have to drive you right. I'm the only one with a boat license."

Rolling her eyes, Alexa sighed saying "Brothers…"

Once again arriving at Ruby's street, the other 3 said their goodbyes to her.

"Seeya at 4 Rubes" they yelled as she walked down the street, and the others continued walking down the other road.

"So Marcus…" Alexa teased, knocking her elbow against Cara's arm.

Alexa wasn't actually _talking_ about Marcus, rather just making a reference to him to watch her friend squirm in embarrassment.

"What about him?" Cara said coolly, even though her tanned cheeks were changing colour from normal, to pink, to red.

"Something going on there?"

"Are friendships banned nowadays?"

"Oh come on Cara! There is so totally, 100% something there! Way more than friendship!" Alexa said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Seriously, we're just friends!" Cara insisted.

"Sorry Car, but I agree with Lex –this one time only- and there's a super obvious chemistry between you two" Ryan added.

"Oh thanks for the support Ryan! And why is this conversation about me & Marcus? Hello! You & Casey were totally flirting with each other in English yesterday!" Cara argued, pushing the attention away from herself.

"I agree with that too…" Ryan said, switching sides between the girls.

"Now you're both delusional! I was not flirting with Casey!"

"Ya totally were!"

"Okay, can this conversation stop? Like now!"

"See how it feels Lex?" Cara said proving a point.

"Alright, alright. Point taken."

"Good, now see you two at 4" Cara said as she left the others and walked up her driveway.

As Ryan & Alexa continued walking to their house, Ryan couldn't resist stirring his twin sister up.

"So did you & Casey restrain yourselves from flirting in time out, or did you just skip straight to making out?"

Hitting her brother in the arm, with a heck of a lot of strength, Alexa bit back with her own comeback.

"Don't you wanna know? Anyway, I reckon you and Ruby would be cute together. I mean childhood friends to lovers. Naww!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan disputed saying "That's not even funny Lex! I mean yuck we've been friends since the dinosaurs, so even suggesting it is so weird!"

"Give it time…" Alexa prophesied as they walked into their house, and like the others prepared a few things for their Mako date.

* * *

**I love this story. I really do. I'm so happy with the upcoming storylines and I can't wait for all the characters storylines to get thicker. **

**But anyway, did you enjoy the chapter? Good parts, bad parts? Let me know! Out of curiousity, who is everyones fav characters? Boy & girl?**

**Please review & i'll update. Next chap they head to Mako! **


End file.
